vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Slug
Summary Lord Slug (スラッグ) is a Namekian, and the antagonist of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. It is explained that he is one of the Super Nameks and was sent to Planet Slug as a baby to escape the extinction that was about to ravage Namek. As he matured, the evil in his heart began to overwhelm his character thanks to a rare mutation unique to Namekians; this transformed him into a Super Namek. Since then, he had gathered an army and became a conqueror of planets. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | Low 4-C | 4-A Name: Lord Slug Origin: Dragon Ball (Non-canon movie) Gender: Genderless Age: 501 years old Classification: Evil Namekian, Conqueror of planets. | Ghost Warrior. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Skilled in Martial Arts, Flight, Ki Manipulation, Afterimage creation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Forcefield, Matter Manipulation, Energy Sensing, Energy Projection, Enhanced Senses (Has extremely good hearing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Size Manipulation, Duplication, Can extend his arms to great lengths (Practically Piccolo's abilities) | Regeneration (Mid-High, can regenerate from gas) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Casually killed Zeeun with a Finger Beam and vastly superior to his henchmen, who are superior to anime Vegeta) | Small Star level '''(Superior to Turles but inferior to Cooler) | '''Multi-Solar System level (Managed to somewhat compete with non-canon Cell Saga Piccolo, who can fight anime Cell Jr., who is superior to Restrained Super Saiyan Broly) Speed: FTL+ (Vastly superior to Angila) | Massively FTL | Massively FTL+ (Fought against the non-canon versions of the Cell Games Saga Z-Fighters) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Small Star Class | Multi-Solar System Class ' 'Durability: Large Planet level | Small Star level | Multi-Solar System level (Regeneration makes him difficult to kill) Stamina: Extremely high. Limitless as a Ghost Warrior. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters as a Giant. At least Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Devices on his spaceship outside battle, none notable inside battle. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Most likely cannot survive without air, has an incredibly sensitive hearing, and high-pitched noises will cause him physical pain. Gets permanently defeated if the Destron Gas Machine is destroyed as a Ghost Warrior. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Darkness Eye Beam:' Lord Slug is able to use Eye Lasers in both his base form and his Great Namek form. *'Power of Darkness:' Slug's ultimate technique used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. Lord Slug knocks the opponent into the air and uses the Mystic Attack to grab them by the throat. Then Slug attacks his opponent with a series of punches and finally knocks them down following by shooting Eye Lasers, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Darkness Blaster:' Giant Form Lord Slug's ultimate technique. A devastating yellow Mouth Energy Wave, similar to Piccolo's Kuchikarakikouha (Chou Makouhou), but it is much larger, and causes much more damage. Used on Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. *'Chi Shield:' Used to counter Goku's first blast on Lord Slug *'Great Namekian:' The Namekian ability to increase in size. Lord Slug is referred to as Giant Slug in this form in several Dragonball Media (Games). Key: Old Slug | Young and Giant Slug | Ghost Warrior Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Gallery File:DB Old Slug.png|Old Slug. File:DB Young Slug.png|Young Slug. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Aliens Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Namekians Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Energy Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Elasticity Users Category:OVA Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Forcefield Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4